GON With The Wind
by Kingzilla 3000
Summary: Aang has learned All for elements but doubts in himself and his abilities.But mabye a new friend will boost his self confidence. Chapter 5 up
1. Chapter 1

**GON: With The Wind**

**_I don't own GON or Avatar the last airbender_**

Kingzilla: Hello by now it is sure you know me, but I'm not sure you know about GON so before the story begins let me give you a bit of a description.

Gon is a dinosaur that's about a foot tall he has orange scales short arms and legs a pair of jaws bigger then his head, a row of blunt spikes going down from his head to his tail, but the most astounding thing is his invulnerability he can fall a 200,000 foot drop without a scratch and stand temperatures of up to 500 degrees.

Basically he's one tough dino that you don't want to cross, if you make him angry his primal rage could get you killed but despite that he's more then an animal, his intellect is equal to that of a human teenager some times he can humiliate an enemy with the sadistic glee seen in cruel humans or be as caring as a mother to her child.

All though carnivores he prefers fish and fruit to the red meat he sometimes consumes and can swim immediately after eating. Astonishing creature eh?

Why you might ask that I would cross this creature into the world of Avatar? Well I'll tell you I'm curies as to how they would react to him, but since I'm writing it I already know Ha, Ha, Ha!

Aang has in fact learned to control all four elements in this story and is about to enter the fire nation to challenge the fire lord but in spirit he still doesn't fell ready to face such an ordeal yet.

But I do not wish to delay this story any longer so without further delay let the story begin.

----------------------------

The diminutive dinosaur walked across the plains of Africa scanning the horizon for any sign of trouble but there was no trouble here.

He sat down clearly bored, he snorted and thumped his tail against the dry soil of the savanna.

GON: (boy I thought this place would at least have an antelope in trouble or something, well no sense in wasting the day moping might as well eat.)

He stood up and walked over to the river where he knew harbored fresh fish and he licked his lips at the thought of it.

When he came to the river he stared into it, he saw movement and without a seconds thought he walked into the river until it was over his head later emerging on the other bank with a giant catfish in his mouth.

He walked to a shady spot and was about to start eating when he noticed something out of the ordinary; A lion cub scampering away from something and the thing chasing is soon appeared An adult male lion.

GON dropped his fish and rushed forward his teeth bared in anger and veins popping on his temple.

As he neared he took a flying leap and torpedo head butted the adult lion, which went flying into the horizon.

GON looked down at the cub that was now cringing in his shadow; GON reached down and gently picked the cub up in his mouth and carried it over to his shady spot where he laid it down in the grass.

He the turned to his catfish and with his for claw split it in two, he tossed the head half to the cub who gobbled it up with glee.

Gon swallowed the tail half whole and curled up for a nap the lion cub crawled up on his belly and fell asleep, they slept that whole afternoon enjoying the heat of the daylight

GON's eyes shot open he sat up and the lion cub rolled off his belly and woke with a. (meow.)

GON looked around something odd was happening something that touched the very fabric of time GON was now afraid which was a rare event.

And without warning a strong wind kicked up and lightning cracked across the sky GON turned and ran as a temporal vortex ripped open in front of him but a loud mewing drew his attention he'd forgotten the lion cub and it was sucked into the vortex.

Without hesitation GON charged into the vortex after it determined to rescue it.

He charged threw the vortex unsure where to go until he heard it mewing and finally caught up with it, GON jumped forward and captured it in his jaws but the jump had caused him to get caught in the vortex himself.

He closed his eyes hoping fate would be merciful in their destination.

Meanwhile somewhere in another universe.

Katara: Aang where are you? She searched high and low for that boy but he was nowhere to be seen.

Toph: Hay Twinkie where'd you go? She lifted a bolder to see if he was under it.

Sokka: Oi Aang come out come out wherever you are I got sickle berries for ya! He popped one of the moon shaped berries into his mouth.

Mo-mo looked into a hole in a tree reached in and pulled out a beetle and ate it then flew off to search another tree.

Katara: Did you guys find him? She asked when they regrouped.

Toph: no not a trace if he flew off you know I won't be able to spot him. She waves in front of her own face.

Sokka: I have no idea what to do we should be on our way to the fire nation to stop the fire lord before the comet gets here its only six weeks away.

Katara: let's look again he couldn't have gone far. She searched the surrounding area with the help of her bother and friend.

Aang was sitting alone in the middle of a clearing on a stone surrounded by a small pool of water.

Aang could feel this was a spirit point and tried to call out to Avatar Roku but he didn't seem to hear Aang's call.

Aang: Please I need your advice more then ever.

Roku: you wish to know what to do next.

Aang: Roku! Finally I-I…

Roku: you do not feel ready to challenge the fire lord yet.

Aang: yes that's what I feel.

Roku: Do not doubt your abilities Aang you are ready.

Aang gave him a doubtful face.

Roku: very well shall I tell you a secret?

Aang: a secret? His expression turned curies.

Roku: you will soon have a new friend who will give you the boost in confidence you need.

Aang: really who?

Roku: you will know when the time comes Aang just have patience. And with that Avatar Roku went back to the spirit world.

Aang: wait how will I know? He sighed and stood up.

Aang: always leaving me with riddles unless my life's at steak. He picked up his staff

Katara: there you are!

Aang nearly jumped out of his skin and his muscle tissue.

Katara: do you have any idea how worried I was?

Sokka: yeah do you have any Idea how worried she was?

Toph: don't kid yourself you were more worried then both of us.

Sokka: no I wasn't I was just concerned about his safety.

Toph: F.Y.I that means worried.

Sokka: Oh shut up. He crosses his arms and sits down with a grouchy look on his face.

Katara: What were you doing? She gave him the death stare. (Shudder)

Aang: I was talking with Avatar Roku about what to do.

Toph: not to sound blunt but shouldn't you be stopping the fire lord?

Aang: I-I-I just don't feel ready for it yet. He turned his gaze away from them.

Toph: **Not ready! You've learned all the elements and all you have to say is Not Ready?**

Aang: I've learned them but I have yet to master them.

Toph: well too bad we are going to the fire nation weather you like it or not!

Katara: Toph calm down let him be.

Toph: And you stop being so nice that's what got him so soft to begin with!

Katara: What?

Two Hours Later

--------------------

Sokka to Aang: well isn't this nice another pointless argument. He popped another berry into his mouth.

Aang: Well Avatar Roku told me we would be joined by a new friend.

Sokka: really who? he ate another berry.

Aang: he didn't say who but eh said I would know when the time comes.

Sokka: just like him to leave you with a riddle.

Katara: okay we're done.

Toph: yeah and we fell a lot better now. she smiled.

Aang: great now we can get going.

Katara: where?

Aang: to the fire nation I may not feel ready but the fire lord must be stopped.

Toph: now thats more like it Twinkie. She claps him on the back.

Aang suddenly jumped to his feet he felt something.

Katara: Aang what is it?

Aang: I feel some kind of temproal distiortion.

Wind suddenly kicked up and lightning crackled the sky and then up in the sky a temproal vortex ripped open.

Aang: **RUN! **he ran for it with the others close behind him.

Sokka: What the heck is that?

Aang: Its a temroal vortex if you get too close you could get sucked into another universe.

Toph: how do you know that?

Aang: Just trust me and run!

The vortex started to shrink but before it closed an orange ball fell from it and hit the ground with an earth shaking BOOM!

Aang and the others had seen it. (well Toph felt it)

Katara: What was that?

Aang: I have no idea you wanna find out?

Sokka: We shouldn't it could be dangerus.

Toph: I'm game for finding out what it was.

Sokka: What? no I'm against this whole idea. he looked and the others were already headed for the crash.

Sokka: Hay wait up! He ran to catch up.

The crash had left a small crater, Aang was frist to look into the crater what he saw made his spine tingle.

There in the center of the crater lay a small orange dinosaur; in its mouth was what looked like a kitten of some sort.

Katara, Toph, and Sokka looked into the crater and saw the dinosaur.

Katara: Poor thing. She felt sorry for both the dinosaur and the kitten.

Sokka walked over to them and proded then.

Sokka: you think this things edible?

Toph: You can't seriusly want to eat that thing you don't know where its been.

Sokka pulled out his knife and tried to cut into it but the blade chipped.

Sokka: What the heck? then he tried to lift it only to strain his back.

Sokka: man this thing is heavy for something so small.

Aang walked next to it and pulled the kitten out of its mouth.

Lion cub: Meow!

GON's eyes shot open and he got up roaring then he grabbed the cub away from Aang.

Aang: Holy cow their alive! He jumped away from GON.

GON growled and sniffed the air, this wasen't his world.

GON: (Who are you how did I get here?)

Aang felt a tingle in his head and heared what GON was thinking and it was then he knew this was the friend Avatar Roku had spoke of.

Aang slowly edged toward GON.

Katara: Aang don't go near it. she warned but Aang got so close that he reached out and stroked GON's head.

Aang: My names Aang whats your name?

GON tenced at his touch but relaxed at his words.

GON: I am called GON. this time the words came from his mouth. GON Freaked he just talked why only now?

Sokka: It can talk but how?

GON: I couldn't talk before I'd also like to know why.

Aang: Mabye becuse of my Avatar powers maybe I gave you that ability.

GON glared at Aang.

GON: Why did you try to take my cub? thats kidnapping you know.

Aang: I didn't try to take him I thought you were dead.

GON: So did I until I heard her mew.

Aang: Do you wanna be friends. he held out a hand.

GON stared at him with inquisitive eyes and smiled.

GON: I'm a friend to any who offer friendship and enemy to all who hurt for plesure so yes I'll be your friend. He put his small claws in Aangs hand.

Aang: All right he's my friend. he jumped up into the air about ten feet.

GON: Ha thats nothing watch this. He sprung into the air and zipped past Aang then came crashing down with a BOOM!

Aang, Katara, and Sokka's eyes popped out. (Toph just stood there with her mouth open at the sound)

GON: Pretty good huh? He rolled over and laughed.

Aang: this is the begining of a beautiful friendship.

--------------------------------

Thats the end of chapter one. the Reveiw button will give you a candy bar if you push it.


	2. Week One

** GON With The Wind ** I don't own GON or Avatar the last airbender **Week One **

GON proved to be a great friend to Aang and the others, when Aang was training himself in the elements

GON would help him.

GON: Okay lets see you lift this rock. He pointed at a large boulder.

Aang: No problem. He readied to lift it.

GON: With me on top of it. He jumped onto the boulder and stretched his weight out.

Aang began to lift the rock but the added weight was straining his body he only managed a few feet off the ground.

GON: Okay that's enough drop it before you hurt yourself. He jumped off the boulder.

Aang dropped the rock his arms aching; he sat down to tired to continue standing.

GON: Good you learn quickly I can see why they picked you as savior for this world.

Aang: they didn't pick me it was my destiny to become the Avatar.

GON tilted his head: I don't believe in destiny I'm an animal after all but if you say you weren't chosen fine. He sat down next to Aang.

Aang: Do you think that anything ever stays the same? He asked.

GON: I've lived long enough to say no nothing stays the same forever even me. His stomach growled loudly.

Aang: Hungry? I've got some berries and nuts.

GON: No thank you I feel like eating real fruit. He stands up and inhales deeply.

GON: this way. He hops to the east and comes across a star fruit tree he licks his lips.

Aang: I can get them for you. He starts climbing the tree.

All of a sudden the whole tree shakes as is his by a rhino.

Aang looks down to see GON kicking the tree with his legs several times causing him and a bunch of star fruit to fall out of the tree.

Aang: Boy I wish I were that strong. He said pulling his face out of the dirt.

GON: Who knows you just might be stronger some day. He smiled and divided the fallen fruits between them.

They sat there the rest of the morning eating star fruit and talking.

That afternoon.

Sokka: So tell me what are the animals like where you come from. He tied the wire around the pole.

GON: almost the same. He watched Sokka carefully.

Sokka: so I take it they taste the same too. He tied the hook on.

GON: Yes most of them. Watch your finger!

Sokka made sure not to stab his finger again since the last time he had a fishhook in his thumb. (2 actually)

Sokka: thanks ya know I never thought this friendship would work out but you proved me wrong. He stuck a piece of bread on the hook and cast the line.

Sokka: so you like fish?

GON: I love it; it tastes better then red meat. He drooled a little.

Sokka: well I hope you've got an appetite cause I'm going to catch a lot of fish.

An Hour Later.

Sokka only managed to catch six fish, which I guess in human case, is a lot but GON wanted more.

GON: Is that all I thought you said you were gonna catch a lot.

Sokka: It is a lot if you want more you'll have to get it. He placed the fish in a basket.

GON: Fine by me. He walked then waded out until his head vanished beneath the surface.

Sokka waited until finally GON emerged from the lake with a titanic fish; it must have been as large as a rowboat.

Sokka couldn't believe his eyes, how was GON strong enough to lift that thing in his jaws?

GON: Now this is a lot of fish. He said as he dropped it.

Sokka: Okay that's enough fishing for one day. He took his basket and headed back to camp.

Later that evening.

Katara: You rescued this lion cub from an adult? That was so brave.

GON: It was nothing I couldn't just let her die. The cub snuggled up in Katara's lap.

Mo-mo crawled over and started grooming through the cub's fur.

Katara: you want to name her? She petted the cub.

GON: Huh I never thought of that, you see I've never really seen the babies I raise as mine.

Katara: really? Well maybe this is your chance to feel like a parent. I feel that way a lot now days.

GON Smiled at the thought of Sokka's immature attitude.

GON: okay lets name her. But I don't know what to name her.

Katara put her hand to her chin thinking, and then she got it.

Katara: lets call her Kali.

GON: Kali hmm… Okay I'm fine with that.

And from that night on they called the cub Kali.

Sokka: Hay guys the fish is done.

Katara: Okay be right there. She placed Kali in her blanket and headed to the fire. GON followed behind her.

The giant fish was finally cooked through.

Toph: mmmm smells good. She tore a piece off and ate it.

Toph: Tastes good to. She helped herself to another piece.

And with that every one except Aang and GON ate as much as they could.

Aang: why aren't you eating?

GON: I eat the most so I'll eat last. He smirked and looked up at the sky.

Aang: What do you think of when you're by yourself?

GON: Family. I've never had a lasting family. He bowed his head and frowned.

Aang: I'm sorry I didn't know.

GON: until now you guys seem to be my new family. That brought the smile back to his face.

Aang smiled too and sat back allowing the night air to slowly put him to sleep.

Sokka: I've not felt this full since Kioshi.

Toph: Ahh sweet fullness.

Katara: I can't eat another bite.

GON: good that means I can eat now. He walked over to the fish.

GON: this things not even half-eaten you guys don't eat a lot do you? And then GON took a chunk out of the fish and swallowed it, and then he repeated this until the entire fish was devoured.

GON: **BUURRP!**

Sokka: Week's worth of food gone in a minute.

GON took his fat belly and lay down in the grass and was fast asleep.

Sokka: Good idea. He stifled a yawn.

Toph: well goodnight. She earthbends her little rock tent over her and falls asleep.

Sokka and Katara pull themselves into their sleeping bags.

Katara: Good night Sokka, Aang Toph and GON.

Sokka: Goodnight Katara, Aang, Toph, and GON.

Aang: Goodnight Katara, Sokka, Toph, and GON

Toph: Goodnight Sugar queen, snoozles, twinkle toes and lizard lips.

GON: Goodnight my new family.

Kali: MEW.

All: goodnight Kali.

Two Days Later.

---------------------

Toph: Go away I don't want to play with you!

GON: Come on you're the only one I haven't spent any time with.

Toph: get away from me before I crush you with a rock! She wasn't kidding.

GON: Has anyone ever told you how cute you look when you're mad?

Toph blushed and hated him for it.

Toph: Y-Y-You asked for it. She earthbends a Rock and smashes it on his head but the rock shatters.

GON: Yup you're a cute one all right. He grinned showing his teeth then pounced on her and put his tongue to her face.

Toph: Stop, Stop it tickles Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. I give Already get off. She pushes him off.

GON: HA I win again now play with me. He stomped his foot.

Toph: Okay what do you want to play? She wiped his drool off her face.

GON: Hide and seek. He hoped up and down.

Toph: Fine but you're it.

GON: Fine by me. He leans his head against a tree and counts.1, 2,3,4.

Toph runs and runs until she came to a dried out tree. She hid in the tree and held very still.

GON: 8, 9, and 10 ready or not here I come.

He stalked through the forest quiet as a mouse following the scent of Toph's feet.

But as the trail led on it became harder to track and he soon lost her scent.

GON: (Sniff, sniff) hmm? He licked the ground and walked right past the tree she was hiding in.

Toph resisted the urge to giggle that GON had walked right past her.

Or so she thought as a pair of jaws ripped away the front of the tree.

GON: I found you.

Toph scowled at him.

GON: Fine if you don't want to play you don't have to.

He scowled back at her with narrowed eyes

Toph smiled then clapped his head shouting. "Tag your it."

GON howled with joy and chased her down the road until he caught her by the heel.

Toph: Ow don't bite me!

GON: Sorry. He let go of her heel.

Toph: maybe you're not so bad after all. She scratched his chin.

GON: You seem to hide how you feel inside; what's wrong parents made you live a harbored life?

Toph: yes you wouldn't believe how they pampered me just because I was blind.

GON: hmm if only you're parents knew that blindness isn't a weakness but strength.

Toph: what do you mean?

GON: well since you can't see bright flashes won't hurt you, you're smell and hearing sharpen, and you'll always see the inner beauty of people and nature.

Toph: Ahh I see what you mean. She then looks around.

GON: What's wrong? He sniffs the air.

Toph: I'm feeling a troop of people coming down the road quick hide. They dive into the bushes.

GON pokes his head out and scouted the road, now he heard galloping now and ducked till only his eyes could be seen.

Then an ostrich horse burst into view.

GON: are you sure it was a troop you heard I only see two people on an ostrich.

Toph: Ostrich? Wait what do they look like?

GON: One looks like a young teenager with a big burn on the left side of his face, the other is an older man who seems to eat a lot.

Toph: that's Zuko and Iroh! She stepped out of the bush and called to him.

Toph: Zuki hay Zuki over here. She waved but then there was a loud mechanical sound and a tank came rolling down the road.

GON: What in the name of reason is that?

Zuko: Toph is that you run Azula's coming!

Toph: What Oh-no GON we have to- GON?

GON was standing in the middle of the road with an angry glare on his face.

Toph: GON get back here and hide!

GON stood perfectly still as the tank came at him not slowing down at all.

Toph: NOO!

The tank smashed into GON as if smashing into a stone wall when the dust cleared GON was unharmed but the same couldn't be said for the tank which wasn't going anywhere for a while.

Zuko and Iroh's eyes popped out.

Zuko: Uncle did that just happen? He asked his voice quaky.

Iroh: Yes Zuko it did. He rubbed his eyes and looked again.

GON smirked and walked back over to Toph.

Toph: you never cease to amaze do you?

GON: until the day I die I'll strive to make the world see my abilities.

Zuko rode over to them.

Zuko: that was the most amazing thing I've ever seen.

Iroh: Me too never in my life time could I imagine such a creature.

But a loud clank interrupted them; the door to the tank had opened up and three girls riding pack lizards appeared.

Azula: What the hell did we just hit?

Mai: I thought you were driving.

Ty Lee: she was driving.

GON walked over to them and glared at them.

GON: you hit me you little girls. He stamped his foot hard enough to shake the ground.

They stared at him for a second then burst out laughing.

Azula: this thing thinks it's the one that wrecked our tank.

Mai: Ha, ha, ha, ha oh yeah he smashed our tank.

Ty lee: that's so cute how something so small thinks it's powerful.

Veins throbbed on GON's temples and he sprung forward and head butted Azula's pack lizard sending it into a tree with Azula on it.

Mai and Ty Lee gasped.

GON wasn't finished yet he ran behind Mai's lizard and bit down on its tail.

The lizard hissed and tried to pull away.

GON began to swing it in circles but then the pack lizards tail ripped off.

GON spit it out; it was still wiggling and writhing.

He shuddered at the thought of his own tail ripping off but his blood was hot and fighting was the only way to cool it.

He then jump kicked Ty Lee's pack lizard making it flip backwards once and pass out.

GON: so who's weak now huh? He smirked and turned around.

Toph: GON look out!

Azula jumped out of the tree and fired a blue fireball at GON.

GON was hit by it but hardly seemed to have been hurt.

GON: what was that a love tap? Your fire is not hot enough to even burn my scales.

Azula sneered and fired more fireballs at GON who stood there not caring about the fire.

GON lowered his head and charged at Azula who continued to cast fire at him.

His charge connected with her kneecaps making her fly up then drop.

Then out of the trees came a hale of arrows and knives that bounced off of GON's scales.

GON looked at the tree Mai was in, then ran over and began chewing the tree with the sound of a chainsaw.

The tree fell with a **BOOM!** And Mai rolled out of the branches.

GON felt something poke his neck he turned to see Ty Lee, then he tried to open his mouth to roar but his jaws were stuck together.

GON: (what's going on I can't move my jaws.) he shook his head around and hit his head against a rock but his jaws wouldn't unstick.

He glared at Ty Lee and ran toward her and tried a head butt but she sidestepped him.

Veins throbbed allover GON's head and his eyes flared and he stamped his feet his face was turning red and then his jaws wrenched open and he roared.

GON: Primal Fury. He ran in all directions smashing anything foolish enough to get in his path.

Azula: Retreat! They got on their pack lizards and rode off.

But even after they left GON's rage did not cool he rages on until the whole area was a mountain of rubble.

When it was over GON took a couple of deep breaths then smiled.

GON: I feel so much better who wants to eat?

Toph, Zuko, And Iroh had taken cover during GON's rampage.

Later that evening

----------------------

Zuko: So he fell out of a temporal vortex that ripped open a few days ago?

Aang: that's right and now he's my new friend.

Sokka: we still have no idea just why the vortex appeared or how it opened so don't ask.

Zuko: Aang did you practice that move I showed you?

Aang: yes why do you ask?

Zuko: because its time to learn a move my uncle here taught me.

Aang: what is it?

Iroh: you will learn to redirect lightning.

Aang: Really that sounds so cool when can I learn it?

Iroh: Soon Aang but let it wait for tomorrow right now I am tired.

GON walked into the campsite with a whole tree of bananas.

Katara: GON where did you get that?

GON: I found it near the road.

Somewhere near the road

Man: Who stole my tree!

Campsite

GON: he, he, he. He pulled a bunch off the tree and sat down with the bunch on his lap.

Aang took a few and sat next to Appa.

Toph took a few and sat next to Zuko.

Katara and Sokka took a bunch and went over to sit with Aang.

Iroh and Zuko took a bunch.

Mo-mo slinked up took four and slinked off.

Toph to Zuko: Where do you plan to go next Zuki?

Zuko: I told you to stop calling me that.

Toph: Why what ya gonna do about it? She grimaced at him.

Zuko: (sigh) Nothing. He ate a banana.

Toph: that's what I thought. And she hooked him in the arm.

GON noisily ate his bunch when the smell of the bananas made the ostrich horse come over to him.

GON stopped eating and pushed half his bunch to it.

The ostrich horse lifted the bananas in its mouth and carried them away.

Aang: well I sure am glad Zuko managed to escape from Azula I swear she's such a psycho.

Appa: Mrraagh.

Aang: and on top of that her friends are just plain weird I mean who do we know is obsessed with Zuko?

Appa: Mrraagh. He liked his chops.

Aang: Or can cause a person to lose their ability to bend?

Appa: Mrraagh. (Yawn) he rolls over and falls asleep.

Aang: tired I understand goodnight boy. He pets Appa's fur.

Sokka: so how do we get to the Fire Nation I'm pretty sure after they find out that Aang has learned all the elements they'll increase the guard on the fire lord.

Katara: try not to think so hard or you'll give yourself a headache. She ate the banana in her hand.

Sokka: I'm just saying we really should think this through. He threw down the peel.

Katara: make sure nobody slips on that. She threw her peel into the bushes.

Sokka: nobody's going to slip on it Katara so relax.

GON: Okay are we done with this tree?

They all nodded.

GON: Okay. He grabbed it in his mouth and heaved it up and threw it into the air.

Somewhere near the road.

Man: Why has this happened who stole-

(That whistling sound you hear when something's falling.)

The tree lands back perfectly in place.

Man: Yeeeeeaaay my tree it came back don't you ever do that again you hear me.

Campsite

GON: (Yawn) he hop over to a rock leans his head against it and dozes off.

Aang: good idea. He lies down and shuts his eyes.

Sokka and Katara also get ready for bed.

Zuko leaned his back against a tree and half closes his eyes.

So dose Iroh.

The fire slowly burned itself out and the only light shone from the moon with its pale glow.

Middle of the night

GON's eyes opened and he licked his lips, his mouth was dry he hadn't drank anything for three day.

GON stood up kind of woozy and sniffed the air; he could smell water and headed toward it.

When he found the creek he dipped his head in and drank his fill.

He pulled his head out of the water and shook off; water droplets flew everywhere.

GON listened to the crickets and watched the fireflies swirl in their paths and somewhere on the bank a symphony of frogs croaked.

GON bowed his head sadly this reminded him of home; he sat down his eyes starting to fill with tears.

Voice: _what is wrong little one?_ The voice was distant and seemed to echo.

GON pulled his head up and looked around.

Voice: _Fear not little one I am Yue the moon spirit I mean you no harm._

GON looked into the water at the moon then up at it and as he watched a beautiful girl appeared silhouetted against the night sky.

GON stared in awe at her he had never before seen anything like her; her blue robes shone with the radiance of the stars and her hair seemed to be made of moonlight.

Yue: _What troubles you little one maybe I can help make you feel better?_

GON: Maybe, by the way my name is GON and as for my problem I'm home sick I guess. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Yue smiled and placed a warm hand on his for head.

Yue: _Sometimes I fell the same way GON but you should not harbor on you're grief or you shall never feel happy again_. She stroked his head and he purred under her touch.

GON: You seem to speak out of personal experience tell me you're story please.

Yue told GON her story of the moon spirit giving her life when she was on the edge of death, then she told him of the battle at the north pole and that she hand given life back to the moon spirit and in doing so had become the new spirit of the moon. (And about her crush on Sokka)

GON: (sigh) it seems everyone in my new family has suffered lose in their lives be it family or friends and even honor.

Yue: _How do you feel GON about being with_ Sokka and the others?

GON: happy its like I have a true sense of being.

Yue: _That's all that matters GON, even when you're far from home and miss the people you knew as long as you're family are with you that's all you'll ever need._

GON smiled and licked the palm of her hand.

GON: thank you I feel better now if there is anything I can ever do for you.

Yue:_ there is actually give this to Sokka for me and tell him to let go of his grief._ She took off her necklace and handed it to GON.

When GON took it in his mouth it materialized and became solid.

GON could taste the material it was made of.

GON: mmmm, sapphire, frozen polar in ice for three years and carved with a bone knife. A fine work of art indeed worked by skilled hands that I doubt you're betrothed had.

Yue_: what do you mean? _She asked a little surprised.

GON: you told me you're betrothed had rough hands this art was crafted by smooth hands; he probably got someone else to carve it for him.

Yue: _Hooo if I ever see him again I'll break his fingers off. _

GON: oh boy his karmas going to come back at him. And GON chuckled to himself.

Yue: _Now I must leave the sun is rising and the moons light is fading I bid you farewell GON._

GON: Bye Yue I'll be seeing you. He watched her fade into the night.

Then he turned around and headed back to camp; when he got there he immediately stepped over to Sokka and poke him in the head with his toes.

Sokka: no leave me alone. He rolled onto his back.

GON rolled his eyes and placed the necklace under his tongue picked up Sokka's discarded banana peels and places them in a circle around him.

GON: just remember you asked for it. Then he inhaled deeply and roared.

Sokka screamed and jumped up and ran he then slipped on the banana peel and fell on his back.

Sokka: **what the hell was that for?** He howled at GON.

GON: Yue told me to give this to you. He showed Sokka Yue's necklace.

Sokka went dead silent and picked the necklace from GON's mouth.

Sokka: where did you get this?

GON: the spirit of the moon gave it to me to give to you.

Sokka: you have to show me where right now.

GON: I can't she has returned to the moon but I have a message from her.

Sokka: what is it?

GON: Let go of you're grief and live your life.

Sokka dropped to his knees and wept out is inner turmoil that Yue was there and he could not see her.

GON nuzzled him and said.

GON: she doesn't want you to be this way forever Sokka you have to let it go.

Sokka: (sniff) your right GON I will live my life and I will let go of my grief as well. He wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up.

The others started to wake up.

Sokka: Man and I thought I was a heavy sleeper but you guys slept through GON's roar.

GON: Ha, ha, ha, ha. Its true you all slept even though I roared that's hilarious.

Meanwhile somewhere far away

Azula: did you see that thing it tore that forest to rubble.

Ty Lee: yeah even though its cute its dangerous.

Mai: I hate to say it but as long as it's with the Avatar we may never catch him or Zuko.

Azula: did you two even notice it was a berserker if we can make it mad enough it my do the lob for us.

Ty Lee: Hmm red aura can be deadly. She touched her chin.

Mai: I thought the idea was to take them Alive?

Azula: Yeah well desperate times call for desperate measures.

They stayed up planning how to execute the Idea.

-------------------------

**Sorry if this chapter sounds random but I had a lot of Ideas that had to be done.**

**Let me clear some fog, Zuko and Iroh taught Aang fire bending, Toph likes Zuko, the fish was a colossal cat fish, and yes Yue can give her necklace to Sokka after all it is fiction. (Fan fiction)**

**If you review flames aren't a problem. (Pulls out water gun) **


	3. Week two

** Week 2**

_ GON or Avatar I own neither _

Aang resumed his training now made harder due to the fact GON now made it harder for him.

GON: Come on the harder things are the stronger you'll get.

Aang had a big rock on his back and GON was sitting on top of the rock, which made it ten times heavier, and his back was about to break.

GON: Move it what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

Now Aang was forced to jog a mile with two rocks strapped to his knees with GON nipping at his heels.

GON: if you can't swim up a waterfall then we'll climb up a cliff with our teeth.

GON had zoomed up the waterfall no problem; Aang not so easy he paddled stroked and swam but only made it half way up before plummeting back down.

GON: NO air bending climb it with you're teeth like me!

Aang made it but his mouth would hurt for weeks after this.

GON: good work Aang take a five-minute break then we'll start again.

Aang: owie. He rubbed his back.

GON: come here. He laid Aang down on his stomach then with his nose pushed down on the center of Aang's back and it cracked.

Aang: Aowie oh ah Hay it feels better. He jumped up and stretched his arms out.

GON: sit down or your break is over.

Aang sat back down and did nothing energetic.

Five minutes later 

GON: Be at peace with the lilies and bounce like this. He hopped across the lily pads without disturbing the water.

GON: If I see so much as a ripple you'll have to do it again.

Aang did this exorcize for over six hours before he made it across the water without disturbing it.

Aang: What was the point of that exorcize? He panted with a hint of anger.

GON: do not question my way of teaching didn't your previous teachers tell you that?

Aang: no they didn't actually.

GON: well that's too bad questioning the teachings makes the student doubt and doubt brings despair, which is followed by failure to pass; the point of the lilies will reveal themselves in time.

Aang: very well sifu GON.

GON: No need for that just call me GON. And by the way its time for the heat residence exorcise.

Aang: what? GON had led him to a hot spring.

GON: Stay in the water for a full 30 minutes. GON jumped in and closed his eyes.

Aang stripped down to his underwear and jumped in.

GON: now close your eyes and visualize yourself unable to be burned.

Aang concentrated but the humidity of the water made it very difficult to think.

Several minutes passed and Aang was finding it hard to stay down; ten minutes harder, fifteen minutes things were turning foggy, twenty minutes he passed out.

GON pulled him out of the water and placed him in the shade of a tree.

When Aang came to he sat up.

GON: Okay maybe that exorcise was a little too much for you that's okay no punishment this time.

Aang: I saw a bright light it was so beautiful I could hear singing it was like paradise.

GON: yup you definitely stayed in there too long now get dressed and we'll go eat.

Aang got dressed and they both headed back to camp.

GON: all in all you did very well but don't get too comfy you train with Toph tomorrow and Katara.

Aang: I like the sound of that. He said not really meaning it.

Campsite 

Katara was once again sowing Sokka's pants; he tore them trying to catch a long eared rabbit.

Kali swatted at the thread and pranced around Katara.

Katara: I can't play now Kali I have to finish this.

Mo-mo tackled Kali and the two wrestled with each other.

Aang and GON came walking out of the trees.

Katara: OMG Aang what happened your all red! She dropped the needle and pants.

GON: Hot spring mishap sorry it was my fault.

Katara: how long did you make him stay in? She touched his arm and he flinched.

GON: too long I won't make him do it again so don't give me that look please.

She was giving him the death stare and he wasn't enjoying it.

Aang: I seriously need a nap let me know when we eat okay.

Katara: Okay. Go ahead and rest I'll wake you when we eat.

Aang: thank you he walked over to Appa and climbed up on his back lied down and fell asleep.

Katara: What were you thinking making Aang train in a hot spring for too long he could have died!

GON: I know I just didn't realize it until he passed out but like I said I wouldn't make him do it again.

Katara: maybe you shouldn't train Aang anymore.

GON: What? I have to my job here is to help you guys and I can't always fight for all of you like I did last week a time will come when you'll have to fight Azula without running away.

Katara: I know that, it just seems too dangerous to let Aang continue the way you train him.

GON: you know bending progress isn't the only important thing physical progress is important to if you only work with his bending his body may not be able to handle it and if his body can't handle it he could die; My training will build his body so that his power will not over power it.

Katara: I never looked at it that way.

GON: besides I've only trained him twice and I'll do it again next week.

Katara: Fine just go easier next time.

GON: of course I will I'm not cruel you know I know when enough is enough.

Katara: very well can you do me a favor?

GON: sure what is it?

Katara: go out and find some fruit for Aang; Mo-mo and Appa ate all ours. She handed him a basket.

GON: okay. He grabbed it in his mouth and walked off.

Katara continued sowing Sokka's pants.

GON walked around not knowing what to look for but knew what to avoid.

He picked sickle berries, Apples, and a melon. The basket was not yet full.

GON: Maybe there's something here I haven't eaten yet.

He looked around and sniffed the air and licked the soil.

He looked up into a tree and saw large peaches and his mouth watered.

He walked over and kicked the tree shaking out a bunch of them plus a hog monkey who screeched at GON.

GON stood there and glared.

The hog monkey backed off and ran away.

GON kicked the tree again and more peaches fell out; he filled the rest of the room in the basket and ate what was leftover.

GON: mmm. yummy. He licked the juice off his face and stood up.

He picked up the basket and headed back to camp.

Campsite 

Katara: Wow GON you found a bunch good job.

Kali: (Mew) she pounced at GON.

GON licked her head and nuzzled her tummy.

Sokka: Okay after we eat we move on so get ready to go.

Katara: okay oh lord and master. She joked.

A few minutes later 

Katara: Aang wake up dinnertime.

Aang: Haaagh I feel stiff and sore.

GON: A good meal will cure that. He hopped up onto Appa's back and gave Aang the melon.

Aang: All right a melon thanks. He broke it in half and ate as much as his stomach could hold.

GON: I'm sorry I made you work so hard I'll go a little easier next time.

Aang: no problem I'm okay. He said with a full mouth.

GON: I'm glad your okay and that you can at the very least survive my training because we train again next week.

Aang: yeah uh can we not do the hot spring thing again?

GON: Again I won't make you do it again that exorcise is too deadly for humans.

Aang: you are a good friend GON even if you're training is over the head.

GON: I'm glad you see me as a friend and not an animal.

GON hopped off of Appa and picked up Kali in his mouth.

Sokka: Okay lets go.

They packed up their things and readied for take off.

Toph: what about Zuko and Iroh?

Zuko: we'll follow from the ground if we can.

Aang: I hope we meet soon I'd like to learn that move.

Iroh: you will Aang you will.

Aang: Appa yip yip.

Appa: maarrgh.

Appa pumped his tail and they were off.

GON: Wow he can actually fly. He looked over at the ground.

Aang: don't bison were you come from fly?

GON: no they aren't even this big and they only have four stomachs.

Aang: really?

GON: really.

Katara: you're world is so different from ours and yet some of it is exactly the same.

GON: yes at least we know we're not alone.

12hourslater

Sokka: that looks like a good place to land. He pointed to a small rock gulch with a small ribbon of a stream flowing through the center.

GON: I don't know if it rains that gulch could flood.

Sokka: It won't rain my instincts tell me so.

GON: I'm an animal my instincts are better then yours.

Sokka: come on you couldn't forecast to save your life.

GON: I'll remember that when your getting your tail kicked by fire benders.

Toph: I say we land and try to at least get some breakfast down and besides that this sounds like a good place to drill Aang on his earth bending.

Katara: And maybe some water bending.

GON: very well I'm good to land lets go.

Appa flew into the gulch and landed firmly on all his feet.

They all climbed off Appa and unpacked a few things.

GON walks over to the stream and dips his head in and drinks his fill.

When he pulls his head out he looked upriver.

GON: I'm going for a walk I'll be back.

Aang: Okay don't get lost.

Toph: Okay twinkle toes lets see what you remember from what I taught you.

Aang repeated the training he had done with Toph a while ago.

Toph: Rock on! She bought some stone columns out of the ground and tried to trip up Aang.

Toph: Rock on! She raised two rock walls and covered her body in stone armor.

Aang also covered himself in rock armor and he and Toph charged each other.

They collided and their armors shattered.

Toph: good work Twinkie. She clapped his back.

Aang: Ow please it still hurts from yesterday.

Toph: Tsk you're such a winnie. She pushed him over but he grabbed her wrist and she fell on his chest.

There was a moment of staring then Toph pushed him away from her.

Toph: watch it next time. Her cheeks were turning red.

Aang: Uhh Yeah sorry. His cheeks were also turning red.

Toph: We- I- lets stop for today.

Aang: y-yeah should we go back to camp?

Toph: yeah back to camp.

A few minutes later

Katara: back so soon I thought you'd be longer. She looked up at them.

Toph: we finished early. She walked behind a rock and didn't come back out.

Katara: what happened?

Aang: nothing can we just practice water bending please?

Katara: sure thing. She stood up.

A few minutes later 

They pushed and pulled then pushed and pulled again.

Katara: good Aang your better then ever try the wave.

Aang concentrated then pulled the water up into a wave ten feet high.

Katara: Great! I'm proud of you Aang you've mastered water with ease.

Aang: thank you sifu Katara. He bowed and she bowed back.

Katara: wait I've never taught you how to freeze water have I.

Aang: No you haven't.

Katara: Okay then that will be your final lesson.

Katara: freezing water is difficult but knowing you you'll probably do it the minute I show you, you see it takes patience and concentration when you bend the water (she pulls some water out of the stream) you have to cool you're inner fires that warm the body when this inner fire is cooled you breath. Her breath came out foggy and the water froze over.

Aang: wow cool. (Pun unintended)

Katara: now you try it.

Aang bended the water and concentrated hard on cooling his inner fires and he blew. No mist came out of his mouth but the water-cooled a little.

Katara: almost try again.

Aang repeated this step four times before getting it.

The final time the water froze into a nice glacial form.

Katara: well done I have nothing left to teach you.

Aang dropped the ice and sat down Katara sat next to him.

Katara: what's the matter?

Aang: some how I still don't fell confident enough to face fire lord Ozai.

Katara: (sigh) Aang I know you don't feel ready but the time will come when we have to face him and when that time comes you will win I know it.

Aang looked at her a smile playing across his face.

Katara: come on its lunchtime and I'm starving.

Campsite

Sokka had brought out the dried fish he had saved the day they had eaten that giant catfish and he brought out the fruit GON had gathered yesterday.

Sokka: he got a lot of Moon peaches they're usually out of season this late in the year.

Aang: that doesn't matter as long as he found them. He took a bite out of the large peach.

Toph: do any of you guys smell rain?

Sokka: no it's still the dry season.

(Thunder followed by lightning) rain begins to drizzle.

Sokka: okay so I'm wrong. They all pack up their things as fast as they can.

Aang: where's GON?

Sokka: I don't know I haven't seen him all day.

Aang: GON where are you. The sound of thunder was his only answer.

GON from a distance: **ROOOOAAAAAAR!**

Aang: he's gone up river.

The drizzle suddenly turned into a raging thunderstorm clouds blocked out the sun and wind howled threw the gulch.

They all got on Appa and flew toward GON's roar.

They saw him in a cave up on a ledge it looked big enough for all of them.

Aang flew Appa into the cave and they landed softly on the rock floor.

GON: I'm glad you all made it I found this cave a while ago.

Sokka: Aang can you get a fire going.

Aang: one fire coming up. He breathed in then a fire appeared in his hand.

Aang: is there any firewood?

Sokka checked the wood it was all wet.

GON: lucky I anticipated and brought some wood I found.

He saw the wood GON had brought and bunched some of it together.

Sokka: okay Aang take it away.

Aang threw the fire into the wood and instant campfire.

Toph, Aang, Katara, and Sokka gathered around the fire GON looked at the walls of the cave.

Aang: GON what's wrong?

GON: this cave is too smooth to be a natural formation its like it was gouged into the earth by some kind of claws.

Aang looked at the walls it was indeed smooth like a marble wall.

Something was looking at them from the far ledge seeing everything in red.

Aang: so what do you think did this.

GON: I have no idea.

Aang: well come on then the fire is warm.

GON turned around and walked over to them and the thing that was watching them slinked deeper into its hole.

Several hours past and the storm raged on.

GON: its nightfall and this storm refuses to let up.

Sokka was telling ghost stories he knew since he was a kid.

Sokka: and then the sound was so close they could all ready feel the monsters hot foul breath on their shoulders.

GON snuck up behind him and breathed on his neck making him scream and jump forward.

Aang and Toph laughed at him as Sokka chased GON around the cave.

Katara: we may be stuck here until morning.

Toph: I'm fine as long as it's dry.

Aang: me too I'll just lie here. Lies back with his hand behind his head.

Sokka threw a few more branches into the fire before he himself found a spot to lie down.

Katara lay next to him and Toph next to her.

Appa curled up on the floor and Mo-mo curled up on his head.

When they had fallen asleep the creature that had been watching poked its head out of its hole and watched waiting for its opportunity to strike.

Every now and again Sokka woke and fed the fire more wood.

Next morning.

No one stirred and the fire had burned out.

The creature had waited long enough it crawled out of its hole and moved toward the group.

It's claws reached for Aang.

GON: **Roar!** He head butt the creature and it flew into the wall.

The others had jumped awake at his roar and saw the creature that was barley even fazed by GON's head butt.

Aang: its a Hog-Scorpion I thought they were extinct.

Toph: apparently this one isn't.

The hog-scorpion roared a glottal squealing roar and raised its tail with its stinger slightly oozing venom.

Its head was like a wild boar with tusks to boot but from the neck down the rest was scorpion.

It rushed forward with its claws snapping.

Aang jumped out of the way but just barley.

Sokka there's no room for a fight in here let's get out. They all run out of he cave and jump down.

Appa landed with a **Boom** and turned around.

The hog-scorpion dove out of the cave after it's pray and landed quite gracefully.

From head to tail it was almost as big as Appa.

It leapt forward and snapped its claws at Katara who water whipped it across the head.

It hardly noticed the attack but recoiled when it felt a small sting in the eye.

Sokka threw his boomerang at its head; it bounced off pitifully but got its attention.

The hog-scorpion turned its head to him and belched out a cloud of green colored gas.

Sokka: Oh God it smells like dead fish and burned whale blubber. He dropped to one knee and covered his nose and mouth.

Seeing him defenseless the hog-scorpion attacked him but was rammed by Appa.

It got up and faced Appa who was being intimidating; but the scorpion wouldn't be driven back; it jumped forward landing on Appa's back and just as quick stung him.

Appa:** MAARRGH.** He tried in vain to buck the scorpion off his back.

Aang: Appa! He jumped forward and used his staff to make a force of air that spiked the scorpion clear off Appa's back.

Appa shook his head everything was getting fuzzy and blurry to him.

Toph threw a giant rock at the hog-scorpion but it just swats it aside with its claws.

Toph then makes a rock pillar shoot up under the scorpion flipping it on it's back.

It thrashed around trying to right itself.

Toph: now's our chance lets get out of here. She ran over to the others.

Aang: Appa are you okay boy?

Appa was very dizzy but he was able to walk.

GON: there up that ramp while we still have a chance. He pointed at a part of the gulch that had a ramp like incline.

Aang lead Appa to the incline with Sokka (who had recovered his boomerang) Toph, and Katara close behind.

Toph: Katara behind you!

Katara turned and was grabbed by the hog-scorpions claws.

She tried to wiggle free but its grip was too strong.

It raised its stinger and tried to bring it down but its tail wouldn't move.

It looked and saw GON with his teeth snapped shut on its tail and his feet dug into the ground.

The scorpion tried to pull harder but GON held fast refusing to let it have its way with Katara.

Sokka suddenly appeared with his club and smacked it over the head.

The shock of the blow made the scorpion let go of Katara who ran for it with Sokka right behind her.

Meanwhile 

On the mouth of the gulch Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai were watching the whole battle.

Azula: I now see how we can get rid of that orange nuisance.

Ty Lee: How?

Azula: remember that dam we saw up river.

Mai: Ahh what a splendid idea.

Azula rode her pack lizard to the large wooden dam they had past earlier.

She concentrated then did several arm movements and fired a bolt of lightning at the dam.

The dam shuddered and began to crack; Azula fired another bolt of lightning.

The dam collapsed and water rushed out with a loud **Whoosh.**

Back to the Avatar group 

GON had let go of the scorpion and ran for the safety of the ramp but the scorpion wasn't finished yet it gabbed GON's tail then threw him against the wall of the gulch.

GON jumped up and kicked it in the jaw; the scorpion in return clubbed him in the head with its claw.

Toph felt the water rushing toward them.

Toph: GON-**GON The River!**

GON looked at the corner and saw the giant wave of water rushing to him then he bit into the side of the gulch.

The water hit them both and the hog-scorpion was swept away by the rapid water.

It was all GON could do to hang on his mouth was cracking the rock side of the gulch.

Aang: Hang on GON I'm coming. He turned his staff into a glider and flew down to GON but before he could reach him the rock gave out and GON was swept away by the water.

He re-emerged trying to keep his head above the water but he couldn't and sank again.

Aang: Quick follow the river maybe we can still help him.

A few minutes later 

GON's head had stopped breaking the surface.

Aang: GON where are you? He flew over the water looking for him.

Katara: GON come back. She was bending the water in hopes of finding his body

Sokka: GON don't drown on us please. He was sifting threw the water.

Toph: GON I warned you about the river why didn't you get out of there. She forced earth out of the river hoping to get something other then bits of wood.

Later they regrouped at the site they had set up camp.

Aang: did you guys find him?

They all shook their heads.

Aang: No! Not again I can't lose a friend again! He hit his staff on the ground.

Katara: I'm sorry Aang we tried but we couldn't find him.

Sokka had his face in his hands and was sitting next to the fire.

Toph leaned her back against a tree with her chin on her knees.

Aang: this just can't be.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that's all for this chapter I hope to at least get two reviews before the next one.**

**GON has disappeared will he be all right? Find out in chapter four. **


	4. Week two part 2

**Week Two Part 2**

_I don't own GON or Avatar_

Aang and the others mourned the loss of a friend they had only just met.

Aang sat on the riverbank piping a sad melody on his flute.

Katara and Sokka had made small boats out of paper and wood and placed a candle in them and let them float down river.

Toph was singing a hymn of the earth kingdom, which I think, represents passing on.

(Okay so I don't know how they send people off in that world what do you want from me I'm only human)

Aang: GON was a good friend he was fun and as free spirited as an air nomad.

Katara: he was as caring and as helpful as a water tribesman.

Sokka: he had a cool head and bravery to match any warrior's.

Toph: he faced things head on and was stubborn to the end just like an earth bender.

They all bowed their heads in respect for the friend that had been taken from them because of the cruelty of a princess.

Little did they know their friend hadn't drowned?

GON lay on the bank with water in his mouth; his eyes opened and he swallowed the water.

He stood up his head spinning in circles.

He tried to walk his legs shaky and rigid and made it a few feet before falling.

GON: looks like I'm not going anywhere until I rest. He closed his eyes to sleep and began to roll.

A platypus-bear lying on his back was sleeping soundly until he felt something fall on his stomach.

He looked down and saw GON nibbling at his fur.

The platypus-bear grabbed GON in his paws and flung him into the air.

A mother bird was flying back to her nest and found GON crowding the nest and her chicks.

She pecked at him to no avail but then the branch to small to hold GON's weight snapped.

GON bounced away still asleep.

A saber-toothed moose-lioness was sleeping with her head to the ground when she felt a sudden push on her antlers.

When she looked to see what it was she saw GON sleeping in the curve of her left antler.

Furious she stood up tossed GON into the air and batted him into the distance with her antlers.

GON rolled on through the night still asleep. (Hmm sound sleeper eh?)

A mother wolf-cat was lying on her side allowing her cubs to snuggle against her soft under fur.

GON rolled into her softly landing with his head against her belly.

The new feeling made the mother wolf-cat look at her litter.

When she saw GON she smiled and put her head back down.

Some of the cubs cuddled up against GON as if he had always been there.

And for the rest of that night GON rested with the wolf-cat pride.

Meanwhile

Aang shot up from the ground waking from his dream.

Katara: Aang what's wrong?

Aang stared at the sky for a minute then said. "GON's alive"

The next morning 

Aang: I'm telling you all he's alive.

Sokka: Aang we all saw him go under he's gone.

Aang: no he may have gone under but it doesn't mean he drowned he's alive somewhere near by and we have to find him.

Katara: Aang we can't just rush off Appa is still weak from that hog-scorpion's venom and needs time to recover.

Aang: I know I just thought we could find him before we have to leave.

Meanwhile

GON was playing with the wolf-cat cubs.

He tossed them up on his head and let them slide down his back.

Or he would tag one and let it chase him around.

The mother watched them play with a smile on her face.

The cubs scrambled over GON and he jumped up and down.

Then he remembered about Aang.

After the cubs curled up to their mother for a nap GON slipped away and began searching for Aang and the others.

GON: I have no idea where I'm going. He found himself in the middle of a large pool of water with large pink birds, most standing on one foot.

He imitated them trying to stand on one foot. He lost balance and fell over.

The pink birds all laughed at him.

GON stood up and tried again this time not losing his balance.

He watched them pluck shrimp and prawn out of the water and did the same.

GON: mm shrimp. He continued on his search.

Later 

Now he was swinging through the trees with some hog-monkeys he even imitated their howls.

One of the hog-monkeys hung upside down from its tail.

GON hung upside down next to it.

Some time later

GON was sitting in a Giant eagles aerie with the eagle chicks.

When the mother came home with a giant fish they all cawed mouths open.

They all tore the fish to pieces.

More time later

GON was running with a herd of wild ostrich-horses.

He jumped on to one's back and caught a free ride.

More time later (monotonous isn't it?)

GON was now having a staring contest with a dragon nether was willing to let the other win.

Both history and mythology were sweating bullets and then…the dragon blinked.

GON jumped up and down roaring his victory.

Back to the Avatar group

Aang: Appa are you okay boy?

Appa's breath was shallow and his eyes were dilated.

The puncture had turned a disgusting purple color.

Katara: how's he doing?

Aang: not so good.

Sokka came running into camp with a bunch of plants.

Sokka: I found some herbs that cure ice-scorpion stings.

Katara: how do we know ice scorpions have the same venom as hog-scorpions?

Sokka: We don't maybe it'll work their both scorpions after all.

Aang smelled the herbs.

Aang: phew slime roots and burn grass yuck.

Sokka: like it or not you have to get Appa to eat these and get something cold on the puncture wound to reduce the swelling.

While Aang tried to get Appa to eat the herbs Katara froze some water on the wound.

It took a while but Aang finally got Appa to eat the herbs.

Appa: Maarrgh. His face turned sour.

Aang: eat it boy it'll help you get better.

Appa begrudgingly swallowed the herbs and gagged.

Katara: now all we can do is wait. She sat next to Aang.

Aang was staring at the ice covering the puncture and noticed it was no longer purple.

Aang: I think its working look Appa's wound isn't swollen anymore.

Katara looked up at the wound and saw that it was healing.

(Sorry I forgot that Katara could heal for a minute ha, ha, ha)

Even as they watched the wound closed and healed over.

Appa yawned and closed his eye falling asleep.

Katara: he'll be just fine now.

Kali: Mew. She snuggled up against Aang.

Aang patted her on the head.

Aang: I can sleep easier now. He took a deep breath then exhaled.

Back to GON

GON was now in a prairie dog borrow moving through a lot of tunnels.

He poked his head out of the hole with two prairie dogs sitting on his head.

All of sudden there was a loud barking and all the prairie dogs and GON ducked back into the hole.

A saber-toothed moose-lion was coming over the hill looking very hungry.

GON poked his head up and the moose-lion pounced; but GON pulled his head in too quick.

It went on like that for a while GON pokes his head up, moose-lion pounces and GON pulls his head in.

Eventually GON stopped poking his head out.

The moose-lion looked into one of the holes only to be greeted by GON and several angry prairie dogs.

They pulled it's head into the hole up to it's neck, then down to it's middle, then they threw it out of the hole and it ran away with it's tail between its legs.

GON pulled out of the hole and walked on.

Avatar gang

Aang was practicing fire bending.

He bends it into several different shapes like cat, dog, and dragon.

And with relative ease puts out the flames and restarts them.

He was more careful this time a while ago due to his carelessness he had burned Katara.

Aang: I won't do that again. He puts the flames out again.

Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap. Aang spun around to see Azula leaning against a tree.

Azula: I see Zu-Zu has taught you a few tricks but has he taught you how to fight.

She threw a jet of blue fire at him, which he redirected to fly back at her.

She caught it and threw it back he made it dissipate.

Azula: don't bother running my friends are taking care of you're friends even as we speak.

Aang's face went pale and he tried to run back to camp only to be cut off by Azula.

Azula: you're not going anywhere until I'm done with you. And she attacked using her hands covered with flames.

Aang jumped back Zuko had taught him how to do these moves and tried it against her.

When their hands hit the fires hissed and smoked.

Azula: so you can fight how interesting. She said in a mock seductive tone.

Aang: more then I can say for you. The fire on his hands turned blue too.

They pushed away from each other.

Azula did her arm movements her hands sparked with electricity and then she fired lightning at Aang.

Aang barely managed to drop onto his back as the bolt grazed the top of his forehead.

Meanwhile

Katara: did you guys hear that?

Sokka: yup sounds like lightning some dry season.

Toph: that wasn't a natural bolt of lightning it was to close to the ground. Then she felt the presence of others hiding just out of sight.

Toph: **Ambush!** She lifted a rock and threw it where she felt the movement of the intruders.

Katara got ready for a fight and Sokka got out his club and boomerang.

And three daggers came flying out of the trees at Sokka.

He blocked then using his club and then threw his boomerang where they came from; it never came back.

Through the trees the attackers weaved and hid from sight.

Toph threw another rock at the trees feeling more movement.

Then there was another thunderclap followed by lightning.

Meanwhile

GON was sure this time that bolt wasn't natural it had come from some kind of source and maybe his friends were at that source.

He ran moving like a train knocking down trees and smashing threw rocks.

Back to Aang

Aang touched the spot where the lightning had grazed his arm; it hurt a lot.

Azula: Well I expected the Avatar to be more of a challenge now that you've learned to master the elements.

Aang was not weak he was just holding back if he went too far he might kill her and a killer is the last thing he wanted to be.

Azula readied for another volley of lightning and when she fired Aang wasn't ready for it and just as the lightning was about to hit Aang Square in the face. **Kraboom!**

Aang opened his eyes and looked down; GON was standing there his scales turned red and slowly turning back to orange.

GON: Now that was close.

Aang: GON you're Alive I knew it. He readied to hug him.

GON: Don't touch me there's still electricity surging through my body and if you touch me you'll get zapped.

Aang froze just above GON's head.

Azula stared in disbelief.

Azula: How did you survive I drowned you!

GON: Ha did you think a little flash flood was going to drown me please I've been through worse.

GON put on his glare and stamps his foot.

Azula: you (graagh!) fine whatever I give up I'm going. She backed away slowly and disappeared into the trees.

GON took a deep breath and yawned which released sparks from his mouth.

GON: good now my body is safe to touch.

Aang: well I must say that had to be a shocking experience.

GON stared at him, there was a big awkward silence followed by a.

Voice in the background: Cough!

Aang: okay never mind. He smiled brightly then he remembered the others.

Aang: Katara and the others are in trouble. He ran back to camp with GON right behind him.

When he got there the place was in shambles and Appa though unhurt was passed out on the ground and Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Mo-mo were gone.

Aang: what happened here Ty Lee and Mai couldn't have done this alone.

GON looked around and sniffed the ground and examined every detail.

GON: they weren't alone they were a diversion to the real problem.

Flashback

Toph was throwing a lot of earth into the trees while Katara and Sokka stood ready for whatever they were facing.

None of them knew that they were being lured away from the real danger.

Present

GON: their backs were turned as the (sniff, sniff) smells like a hound and a shrew put together.

Aang: June and her shirshu. He realized with a start.

GON: then they were hit by some paralyzing neurotoxins.

Flashback

Toph felt something coming up behind them; she spun around but was whipped across the neck by the shirshu's tongue.

When Katara heard the whiplash she spun around but was also whipped by the tongue then Sokka was soon whipped and paralyzed.

Present

GON: Appa tried to help but the shir-shew was to swift and he too was soon paralyzed.

Aang: which way did they go?

GON sniffed around and licked the grass and even jumped into the trees.

GON: I'm sorry they must have covered their tracks after they captured the others I can't track them.

Aang's face showed despair.

GON: **Now I'll have none of that.**

Aang snapped back to normal.

GON: you can't just give up we may not be able to track them but that is no excuse to give up, and further more you're the Avatar you don't have the luxury of giving up.

Aang: your right GON even though all seems hopeless we can still get our friends back I mean look I got Appa when I lost him but I got him back.

GON: Now that's what I'm talking about now see if you can wake Appa while I look for some clues as to where they've gone.

Aang: Appa wake up boy come on wake up. He shook Appa awake.

Appa stuck out his tongue and licked Aang covering his in drool.

GON checked every thing and found a scroll with the fire nation seal on it.

GON: Aang I found something.

Aang flew over.

Aang: what is it? He looked at the scroll unrolled it and examined it.

Aang looked away from the scroll and said. "Its from Azula she wants us to meet them at Dead Mountain before sundown."

GON: what's Dead Mountain?

Aang: an inactive volcano. He dropped the scroll and got on Appa.

GON: so any chance of an eruption? He got up on Appa.

Aang: I don't know to tell you the truth.

GON: sounds like fun.

Aang: Appa yip, yip. Appa flew into the sky and Aang steered him toward Dead Mountain.

-------------------------------

**I'm afraid I've reached a dilemma and I need you're help to solve it.**

**I don't know whether or not I should kill off Azula. Send me you're choice in you're reviews**

**By the by in the episode with the secret lovers tunnel do you think Aang and Katara actually kissed?**

**Whom do you think Sokka matches better with Suki, Ty Lee, or Yue? **

**And the cabbage salesman how should I have GON smash his cart? **

**Send me all you're answers in you're reviews please.**


	5. Final day of week two

** Battle on Dead Mountain: final day of week two**. 

_ I told you I don't own GON or Avatar_

Authors note.

_Well it seems no one cares whether or not I kill Azula so I've decided not to kill her._

Aang, GON, and Appa had landed just at the base of the mountain thinking how they would win this battle.

GON: Aang there's something I want you to do for me.

Aang: What is it? He looked at GON.

GON: if I go berserk again I want you to stop me.

Aang: stop you how?

GON: Anyway you can ice might stop me but I can't say for sure.

Aang: you actually believe you'll go berserk again?

GON: When Ty Lee paralyzed my jaws I went nuts I got so angry that I only saw red and I might have killed Toph if she had gotten too close so promise me you will stop me if that happens again.

Aang thought about it and said. "Fine I give you my word as the Avatar.

GON: thank you Aang. Then he put on his glare. "Are you ready for this.

Aang: yeah lets go! They climbed the mountain because they suspected that if they flew up Azula would blast them out of the sky so they had Appa and Mo-mo wait at the base.

Meanwhile

Azula, Ty Lee, Mai and Jun waited for their victim to show up.

Sokka, Katara, And Toph were laid in a line near a large rock.

Sokka: 45 rock shaped nuts on the tree, 45 rocked shaped nuts take one down swallow it dow-

Toph: enough already you've been at it for an hour already. She snapped at him.

Sokka: what I'm bored and there's nothing else I can do.

Toph: have you ever considered being quiet for once in you're life.

Five seconds later.

Sokka: I need to use the bathroom.

Back to Aang and GON 

Aang and GON were half way there only another plateau to go and they'd reach the summit.

Aang: so what's the plan do we sneak in and quietly rescue them or do we just attack.

GON: if what you say about that Shirshu is true then sneaking around is no good because it'll already smell us coming.

This was true Jun's Shirshu was growling like an angry wolf.

Jun: their here they walked right into it. She patted the great beast on its shoulder.

Mai: about time any longer and I'd hade died of sheer boredom.

Ty Lee was watching a beetle crawl across the ground with great interest of course if Azula hadn't forbidden her from talking with their captives she would much rather look at Sokka and maybe tell him his aura.

Azula: are we all clear on the plan?

All: Yes, yeah, whatever.

Aang suddenly jumped up onto the plateau with his staff in hand. Then GON jumped on to the plateau his eyes all blood shot red.

Aang: I want my friends back if you hurt them you'll be sorry.

Azula: you're friends are fine and if you want them try and take them.

Aang and GON charged running at high speed.

Azula took her stance while Ty Lee, Mai and Jun on her Shirshu went at GON.

GON seeing the idea broke off and swerved to the side so that Aang wouldn't get caught in the crossfire.

Aang went straight for Azula his hands aflame once again she raised her hands and when Aang's arms connected with hers there was a small explosion.

GON was surrounded on three sides he looked at each in turn waiting for them to make the first move.

Jun cracked her whip and the Shirshu shot its tongue at GON.

He side stepped it and was hit by a dagger in the mouth it stuck in his teeth.

He tried to reach it with his little arms but they were too short so he gave his head a flick and it dislodged from his teeth and stuck in the ground.

Jun cracked her whip again and the Shirshu shot its tongue GON again sidestepped it only to get hit in the head by Ty Lee.

He turned and snapped his jaws at her hand but she pulled away too quick.

Aang was air whipping at Azula while she shot flames at him; She caught him over the shoulder and he whipped her on the arm, they both paused to check their wounds.

Aang hadn't suffered too much of a burn and Azula only had a shallow cut down the arm; they both looked at each other then attacked again.

GON double kicked the Shirshu in the flank then turned to see more daggers flying at him; they bounced off his face and he jumped at Mai his mouth open but only clamped down on air as she dove out of the way.

Then Ty Lee hit a spot in his leg that really hurt and his leg stopped working; he forced it to move and it regained feeling, he then tail whipped her in the stomach and she flew back but caught herself before hitting a dead tree.

Aang ducked under Azula's kick, she back stepped his uppercut, he sidestepped her palm blast, she ducked under his staff swing, he wormed away from her ax kick, and the he hit her with a stone pillar out of the ground.

Azula: You'll pay for that! She rush forward and hit him in the gut.

He bent over holding his stomach and Azula elbowed him in the head knocking him cold.

GON: Aang! He tried to help but he didn't notice the Shirshu's tongue until it hit him in the eye. "**Arrgh**"

He dropped to the ground and rubbed his eye in the dirt then he slowly opened it, it stung so bad he couldn't open it but he opened his other eye and got back to his feet the veins appeared on his temples.

Jun: do it again. She cracked the whip and the Shirshu's tongue hit GON on his forehead, the venom didn't get past his hard scales.

GON even with only one eye charged and slid under the Shirshu then he sprung up nailing it in the stomach; it went up a few feet then landed on its side unable to move.

Azula leant Aang up against a large rock still unconscious then stepped back about 10 feet then began her arm movements.

GON: **Aang wake up! **He charged but felt a whack on both legs Ty Lee had hit both his ankles Mai put her foot on his back.

_Heartbeat _

Azula's arms crackled with electricity.

_Heartbeat_

GON tried in vein to move.

_Heartbeat_

The world seemed to go dead silent.

_Heartbeat_

Time seemed to stand still as Azula unleashed the lightning bolt.

_Heartbeat _

GON's eye dilated.

_Heartbeat _

The screen turns white.

_Heartbeat _

Iroh appeared out of nowhere absorbed the lightning bolt into his right hand and shot it out of his left making it hit the far side of the mountain.

Azula turned around to see and hear Zuko on the attack and she readied for it and caught his arms in her hands.

Azula: Zu-Zu so nice to see you again.

Zuko: The feeling isn't mutual. He roared and forced his arms down harder with surprising strength, strength that even Azula didn't expect out of him and her knees buckled under it but not for very long she managed to push back enough to mach the power forcing her down.

Their hands caught fire and they pushed against each other and the two fires grew to incredible proportions, a great ball of red, orange, yellow, and blue is all you would see if you were standing there.

Now that Aang was safe GON's will returned and he willed his legs to move and with a couple of pops they did and he bucked Mai off his back making her fall back; then he got up and roared in her face which turned pale and she was paralyzed with fear.

Then he turned to Ty Lee and gave her the scariest glare she had ever seen in her entire life. She too stopped in fear and went pale.

Now all that was left was to take care of that Shirshu and Jun.

Jun: get up. She cracked her whip and the Shirshu jumped up and she got back on its back.

GON stared her down Jun seemed to be a little wild herself his glare didn't scare her he bared his teeth and charged with his mouth open.

Jun waited for the right moment to strike and just as GON was close enough the Shirshu shot its tongue and GON side stepped it in slow motion and snapped his jaws shut on the tip and bit it clean off.

The Shirshu bucked up and shrieked, Jun fell off and rolled away.

GON spat out the tongue and lunged at her his mouth right in front of her face making it look ten times bigger and she fainted.

GON then ran over past the giant mass of flames to get to Aang. He was still unconscious GON poked him with his nose a couple of times and then picked him up in his mouth and dragged him over to the others.

Katara: GON what happened to Aang?

GON: Azula hit him a good one on the back of the head you have to do something.

Katara: I can't do anything I can't even move. GON walked up to her and bit her foot.

Katara: Ouch! She jumped up now free of the neurotoxins. "How'd you do that"?

GON: pain can work wonders sometimes. Then he bit Sokka and Toph.

Katara worked on healing Aang while the fight between Azula and Zuko was still blazing on.

The fire ball blew out and both Zuko and Azula were unharmed Zuko ran forward and round house kicked Azula who grabbed his leg then flipped him over, Zuko landed on his feet and fired a blast at her.

She spun her arms and fired a jet of fire at him when the two fires collided the resulting explosion caused them to make a backlash at both of them, Zuko was sent flying into a dead tree while Azula hit the rock wall behind her.

Zuko and Azula pulled themselves together.

Zuko: (she's to powerful I don't think I can win). He got in his stance anyway.

Azula: (I don't get it when did he get so strong)? She took her stance and began her lightning movements.

Zuko: (perfect now's my chance) he breathed and concentrated on the flow of energy in his body.

Azula fired the lightning bolt and was sure this would end this rivalry for good.

Zuko put his right arm forward and absorbed the bolt he felt it flow down his arm and into his stomach, then he put his left hand out towards Azula, from his stomach it flowed up his left arm and it bolted right back at Azula.

Azula stood there in a blind panic and was struck by the bolt she screamed, as her body seemed to hover for a minutes before it fell to the ground.

Zuko: pant, pant, pant. He walked to her kicked her onto her back and kneeled down on one knee to check if she still lived.

Her eyes shot open and with her nails she clawed at the scar tissue of his left eye.

He screamed and rolled back covering his eye luckily his eyeball had not been scratched.

They both got to their feet and stared each other down, then they charge for the final blow this time someone would not get back up.

The earth suddenly began to quake and the mountain began to move up.

Aang: eruption!

Toph: no its not there's something under the ground moving up. She felt it and it was huge.

A giant leg the size of a pine tree burst from the earth followed by seven more and it heaved itself out of the ground and shook all the soil off.

Aang: Mega Arachnid. The giant spider was easily the size of a fire navy ship and it looked down at them with milky white eyes; it clicked its pincers and hissed.

The Avatar group backed off, as did Azula's crew the mega arachnid charged at the movement moving like a great black train.

GON: scatter if we separate it'll confuse it. They scattered and ran in different directions the spider instead went for Azula and Zuko.

Zuko bolted out of the way but Azula just fired a fireball at the spider, the spider blocked the fire with its front legs then swung it gouging the ground out under Azula who fell on her back.

Azula slid back as the spider opened its pincers to devour her; then out of nowhere Mai appeared and flung seven daggers at the spider, they stuck in its exoskeleton.

It hissed and backed up a few steps but was on the attack again in no time flat.

Azula got to her feet and ran for the cover of the rocks where Ty Lee, Mai, and Jun had already taken cover; that didn't stop the spider it stomped, scratched, and clawed at the rocks trying to scare its pray out.

GON turned and saw them cornered then looked at the others who were escaping the mountain.

Aang: GON come on. He looked at the hesitating dinosaur.

GON looked at him then turned and ran for the spider.

Aang: GON what are you doing. He started back up the mountain.

GON's feet hammered the ground his jaws open wide as he neared the spider.

The spider dug out all the rocks and reached its pincers nearing the cornered fire nation women.

Then suddenly it faltered and moved backward not of its own accord when the girls looked they saw GON dragging it back by its back leg.

GON: (man this thing is freaking heavy!) he only managed to pull it a little ways before it held itself in place and attempted to pull its leg away, he didn't see its abdomen twitch and without warning he was sprayed by a wave of spider silk.

GON struggled but it was stronger then titanium steel, which was something, even he couldn't break.

The spider turned around to look at what it had caught and saw the little morsel stuck in its webbing; it leaned down opened its pincers dripping with venom GON struggled harder not wanting to end up as spider fodder.

Aang appeared and air blasted the spider blowing it off its legs then he turned to GON and with one finger set the webbing on fire.

The spider was one its feet again and its eyes turned red.

Aang turned to face it his staff at the ready.

Aang: come and get it you great ugly pest! He shouted at the spider.

The spider leaned up in the goliath bird eating spider stance hissing like mad and its fangs exposed for all to see.

GON pulled free from the burnt webbing and stood next to Aang with his glare on, then Katara appeared readying her water whip, Sokka jumped down from the ledge above them holding his boomerang in one hand and his club in the other, Toph popped out of the ground and took her stance, Zuko and Iroh appeared with there hands flaming and ready to fight.

Then the spider pounced at all of them with its fangs out; they scatter and run under it Aang hitting it with air blasts, Katara water whipping its legs, Sokka clubbing and hitting anywhere he could, Toph throwing massive boulders at it, Zuko and Iroh firing flames at its abdomen.

GON clamped his teeth on its front leg and added a great deal of pressure to it and with one great heave he twisted it off.

The spider screeched and trampled around nearly crushing all of them in the shock of its missing leg.

Iroh blasted fire at its face; Zuko and Aang did the same driving the spider to the edge of the crater and it stopped not willing to go any further.

They were giving it all they had and it still wasn't enough the spider began towards them with raised legs and fangs bared.

Then a stream of blue fire hit it in the face driving it over the edge into the crater it fell and hit the ground with a loud. **Boom!**

They looked where the blue fire came from yes Azula had helped them she stood with a stern look on her face.

Azula to GON: you saved us why?

GON looked at her confused as to why she had asked that question.

GON: I thought that would be obvious I helped you because you were in danger I need no reason better then that.

Of course she didn't understand all her life she was led to believe that violence was the only answer to things now that she had been shown a great kindness she didn't know how to act in response.

She walked over to him kneeled down on one knee and patted his head.

Azula: I-you- (sigh) t-t-t-thank y-you.

Zuko's mind blew a circuit never in his life did he think he would ever hear his little sister say that.

Ty Lee: Yay Azula's aura is now mild gray not black. She cheered out loud.

Mai: this can't be real. She punched Ty Lee.

Ty Lee: OW what was that for?

Mai: I thought I was dreaming so I punched you in the face to make sure.

Ty Lee: you don't punch someone if you think you're dreaming you get someone else to pinch you!

Mai: I don't care if I'm dreaming or not there is no way I'm going to ask you to pinch me.

Ty Lee: you better not have left a mark. She rubbed her cheek where she had been punched.

Jun: so now what are we going to do?

Azula: there's still the matter that father wants me to bring in you two. She said pointing at Zuko and Iroh.

Before anyone could respond the earth quaked again this time with a higher magnitude.

Toph: Uhh guys this time the volcano is erupting!

Aang: What! We gotta get out of here.

Azula: quick this way. They followed her toward a path but then there was a loud screech.

The spider leapt out of the crater in front of them blocking their path.

Azula: you just won't quit will you?

They were slowly backed to the edge of the crater.

The rock floor at the bottom of the crater cracked and lava slowly seeped out bathing them all in bright orange light.

The shaking of the volcano made the edge they were standing on crack and fall towards the lava.

Quick as thinking GON grabbed the side of the crater in his mouth, then Sokka grabbed his tail, Ty Lee grabbed his waist, Mai grabbed her leg, Zuko grabbed her shoulders, Iroh grabbed his feet, Katara grabbed his arm, Jun whipped her whip around her Ankle, Toph grabbed her legs, Aang wrapped his legs around her waist, and Azula grabbed his hands.

(Awkward situation eh?)

GON hung on and slowly pulled them out but then the spider thrust its leg forward hitting the wall above GON and it gave way.

GON spun in midair grabbed Sokka's arms in his mouth and grabbed the wall with his toes then he heaved the human chain up making a them flip up then he let go of the wall and they flipped like a coin twice then landed on the spiders head.

The spider paused for a few seconds needing time to register where it's pray was, then it panicked running around trying to throw them off of its head.

GON bit down on one of its 6 eyes making to panic even more.

Aang: What are you doing that for?

GON let go: make it panic and we could make it kill itself. He bit down again this time ripping it a little.

Aang got the idea and poked his staff into the eye nearest him.

Katara grabbed one and stretched it then twisted it.

Sokka stuck his bone blade into one eye.

Azula clawed at one.

And Zuko shoved his foot into one.

Blinded the spider ran into a rock wall, over a tree, into another rock, and then it began running toward the crater.

GON let go of the eye: Okay everybody jump off now. In single file they all ran to the back on the abdomen and jumped off of the spider as it ran off the edge of the crater into the lake of lava below.

And they ran to the path Azula and the others used to get up on the volcano.

When they were half way down the volcano fully blew its top sending fire and brimstone into the air, then the lava poured out off the top toward them.

Aang: oh-no! Katara gasped, Sokka whined, Toph also gasped, GON's eyes dilated, Zuko gaped, Iroh: we're dead aren't we, Ty Lee put her hands over her mouth, Jun sneered at it, Mai gazed in fear, And Azula glared hatred at this natural phenomenon.

(Wow its just one problem after another)

Toph: Aang help me raise a platform!

Aang: okay. They both took the horse stance then doing the motions raised a platform out of the ground big enough to fit all of them together.

The lava oozed past them slowly sliding around the platform.

Toph: this platform won't last forever we have to think of something.

Aang: I'm on it. He pulled out the bison whistle and blew on it as hard as he could.

Azula: I think it's broken.

Sokka: actually only a flying bison can hear it.

The platform began to sink into the lava.

Katara: I sure hope Appa could hear that. They moved closer together as the platform sunk lower.

Then Appa came flying towards them over the plateau.

Aang: Appa over here boy! He waved at Appa who flew in and hovered for them to get on.

Aang: everyone get on. One by one all of them climbed up on Appa and when they all had gotten on his back.

Aang: Appa yip-yip. And with that Appa flew away from Dead Mountain.

Azula: now we have been saved by the Avatar despite the fact that we nearly got all of you killed now I thank you.

Aang: you're welcome. She slid down onto Appa's head with him and did something that none would expect from her.

She took his face in her hand and kissed his forehead.

Needless to say a few circuits were blown a hand full of minds boggled and Katara was surprised at how jealous it made her feel.

(Get off my back it was just a thank you kiss)

When she was done it left a big lipstick mark on his blue arrow, which he immediately rubbed off.

Five minutes later

Aang was still red in the face even after they had landed.

Katara: so what do you four plan on doing now?

Azula: I think its time for my friends and I to go home.

Jun: I'm going home too although it'll be a long walk without my shir-. The shirshu came bounding into sight.

Jun: you're alive I thought I'd lost you. She put her arms around its neck.

Aang: then this is where we go our separate ways.

Azula: so it would seem Avatar.

Aang: call me Aang. Then they shook hands and went there separate ways.

Azula: ladies I think its time to put a stop to all this fighting lets head home.

Jun: wait you're not thinking of leaving without paying me are you?

Sokka: I think that's our cue lets go. The Aang gang gets up on Appa and continue on their journey to the fire nation.

Aang: well that was sure a rough day wasn't it. No reply he looks back and sees that everyone's asleep.

Aang: fine okay you guys win. Soon he too fell asleep on Appa's head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**This took me a week to think out and it was hard so I hope you enjoyed it because it may be awhile before the next chapter.**

**I plan to put as many characters from the show into this story so if there is anyone you want to see tell me in your review please.**


End file.
